senior year at panem high
by THGgeek
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, her mother , and sister moved away fom District 1 and are now back in 12. When she is forced to go to a new school she meets a boy, he's a baker, he's a painter, he has the most breath taking blue eyes, and has wavy blonde hair. Then another guy re-enters her life, a hunter, her old best friend. What happens when he tries to win her heart? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Senior year at panem high This is my first story. I hope you guys like it :D _**Disclaimer: I do not own The hunger games **_** Chapter : Katniss' (POV) ***Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. ''stupid clock.''I say to myself. Before I go into the bathroom I pick out my clothes and lay them on the bed. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower, I use some clean and clear morning burst body wash that isn't working because I still feel tired. When I walk out of the shower I wrap a towel around my body and walk to my room. I put my green shirt and black skinny jeans on, then I put my black vans on. Once my shoes are on I walk over to my mirror and braid my hair. As I walk down stairs I see that my mom and little sister are ready to go. ''Morning!'' they say in unison. ''morning.'' I say. I walk into the kitchen and grab a chocolate chip muffin and bite into it. ''mmm, mom these are really good where did you get them?'' I ask. '' The mallark bakery.'' She replies. I finish my muffin and walk up to them. ''ready to go?" my mom asks us. ''yea.'' We say. We all walk out the door and into my moms car** . ** I wonder how different high school in district 12 is from high school in the capitol… I used to live here in district 12 but we moved to the capitol when I was in 6th grade. My father died a month before school started that year, I stayed at that school until Christmas brake , we moved because my mother got a job at some fancy hospital there, they offered her a job here in district 12 in one of the new hospitals so we moved back here. My mom stops the car in front of the building and I open the door to the car. ''bye mom, bye prim.'' I say. ''bye.'' They say. I walk into the school. **So yea that's the first chapter, what do you guys think? Next chapter will be peeta's pov! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just want to say that I know chapter 1 was really short, sorry about that but this ****chapter will be kind of long I guess , without further ado here is chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 (peeta's POV):**

I wake up at 5 AM. I drag myself out of bed and throw a shirt on and put on some pants, I walk downstairs into the kitchen. I pour some of my favorite cereal into a bowl (froot loops) and pour milk into it. I finish eating and walk to my car, I drive to the family bakery, I work there before and after school. I walk in and start baking.

*an hour later.*

'' Dad I'm leaving, see you after school'' ''bye peeta.'' I get into my car and drive back home to get ready for school. Once I arrived I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and put on a blue shirt , and black skinny jeans, and put on my blue and black vans, I grabbed my back pack and ran out the door into my car. I arrived at school and walked into the building. As I walked to my locker I see my best friend finnick. ''hey finn!'' ''hey peet!'' he says. We do our crazy hand shake, then some of the people on my football team walk up to us and say hi. ''hey captian'' '' hey guys'' after that they all leave.

Me and finnick are walking to my locker when his girl friend annie walks up to him '' hey finnick!'' she says and gives him a peck on the lips '' hey annie'' he says. We all talk for a while then finnick says that him and annie are gonna go talk to some of there other friends and with that they leave. I continue to look for my locker. I find it , and right next to it is a girl having trouble opening her locker, I've never seen her before, she must be new. I aproch her. '' hi I'm peeta mellark'' I say. ''hi I'm katniss, katniss everdeen'' she replies.

I smile at her and say '' having trouble opening your locker?'' ''yea'' she says.

''let me help'' I show her how to open it ''thanks peeta'' ''no problem'' I say. I open my locker and put my stuff in it.i turn to katniss. '' are you new here?'' I ask.

''yea, I moved here during the summer'' she says. '' where did you used to live?'' ''I used to live here in district 12 but when I was in 6th grade I moved to the capital because my mom got a job at a hospital there but then they offered her a job in some new hospital here, so here I am'' she says. ''oh. Have you gotten your schedule yet?'' I ask her.

''yea, did you?'' she asks. ''yea, can I see yours? I wanna see if we have any classes together.'' I say. ''sure'' she hands me her schedule. I look at both hers and mine. '' wow. Your in everyone of my classes'' I say. ''really? That's cool'' she replies. ''want some help finding your classes, I know where all of them are'' I ask her. ''yea thanks… so does this mean we are friends?'' '' yea '' I say. Just then the bell rings. ''we should get to class'' I say. ''yea'' she says. We walk to our first period class (advisory) we walk in, our teacher is….

**Who do you think there teacher is? Chapter 3 will be up today too! Review, did you like this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said chapter 3 would be up today so here it is. This might be kinda short. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3 (katniss' POV):**

we walk into class, I see our teacher ( ), I think he is either passed out or dead. I take a seat in the back of the room near a window, peeta sits next to me. I still can't believe me and possibly the hottest guy in school are friends, I find myself staring at him and quickly turn away. I honestly think he is the hottest guy here, he has kind blue eyes, messy blonde hair and he has muscels, I notice his six pack and mumble '' your pretty hot'' 'crap did I just say that out loud!' I think to my self. ''what?'' he asks. ''nothing '' I reply quickly. He smiles ''so katniss tell me about your self'' he says.

''what do you wanna know?'' I ask

''anything'' he replies.

''well I turned 17 in may, I'm pretty good with a bow, I hunt on the weekends, I live with my little sister prim and my mom, I'm not outgoing, I am shy, and I'm single'' 'really katniss, I'm single, way to sound despret ' I think to myself. ''what about you, tell me about your self'' I say to him. ''ok well, I turned 17 in april , I'm an artist, I'm a baker, I work at my parents bakery 'mellarks bakery,' I live with my mom, dad and two brothers, Mathew and jonathan, Mathew is 19 he failed his senior year so he's back, and jonathan is 18 almost 19 he failed too, and I'm….. in a relationship with a girl named glimmer, she's captain of the cheerleading squad, and I'm captain of the football team'' he says. I am sad he isn't single so all I say is ''oh''


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I havn't updated since Tuesday…. Well I have some news, I will only be updating Mondays, Tuesdays, and some times on Saturdays and Sundays. School is almost starting for me like in 2 weeks so it's gonna be harder to update and stuff but I will try my hardest to update every week. So I don't have that many reviews but I love them all! Umm.. oh yea there is going to be some clato in this . All of you are awesome XD. I'm gonna stop running my mouth and let you read lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. I only own peeta…. Jk I wish**

**CHAPTER 4 (PEETAS POV) : **

At the end of class Mr:Abernathy finally wakes up and the bell rings. Me and katniss walk to our lockers. I get my sketch book and a pencil. She gets out her music book.. we walk out of the school building and into the building next to it. The building is called center for the arts. We walk into the building and go to the elevator. There are 4 floors here. The first floor is the lobby ,the second floor is the dance studio, the third floor is music , and the fourth floor is art. Once we are in the elevator I push number three.

''so your in music, what do you play?'' I ask her.

''I can sing a little and I play the piano, your in art, right?''

''yea, I guess I can draw pretty good.''

''you should show me one of your paintings someday….''

''I will if you play a song for me''

''deal'' she says. Then we arrive on the third floor and the door opens.

''bye peeta, see you after class'' she says.

''ok bye'' I say and wave, then the door closes and 2 minuets later I'm on the fourth floor the door opens and I get out. I walk into my class and sit in the back . the bell rings so class starts my teacher (Portia) tells us todays assignment we have to draw a beach. I start drawing the beach then I mix different kinds of blues to get the blue I want for the water. I start painting the water blue and then mix oranges and yellows to get the right color for the sunset.

*an hour later*

Class is almost over and I am done with my painting. Portia comes over to my desk an says

''hello peeta, what a beautiful painting''

''thank you''

''do you think I can keep it and hang it up in the class room for everyone to see?''

''um.. sure'' I say and hand it to her.

''thank you'' she replies as she takes it from my hands. The bell rings and I walk out of the class and into the elevator. It stops on the third floor and katniss and two girls named bonnie and twill walk in they are laughing and talking.

''hey peeta'' they all say.

''hey guys''

''you know them?'' katniss asks.

''yea we are good friends.'' Says bonnie twill nods.

''yea, so how was music?'' I ask them.

''awsome! Cinna heard katniss play the piano and sing and he told her to play in front of the class so she did and she was amazing!'' says twill.

''so how was art?'' katniss asks.

''good we had to paint a beach, at the end of class Portia my art teacher asked to keep my painting and put In the class room so I gave it to her'' I say.

''cool'' katniss says.

''yea'' I say as we walk out of the elevator. We all walk to our lockers bonnie and twills lockers are right next to ours. We all have athletics together and that's our next class. We walk to the gym.

**So that was todays chapter thanks for reading please review! Idk if I will update tomorrow I have a doctors appointment I have to get three shots! But hopefully I will update tomorrow. Anyway did you like todays chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, guess what I didn't have to go to the doctor today, but I have to go next Monday. So todays chapter is kinda long I guess lol. But I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG**

**CHAPTER 5 (PEETAS POV)**

We walk to the gym, katniss told me that today she is trying out for the cheerleading squad and I think twill and bonnie are too, I'm just going to football practice . The girls (katniss, bonnie, and twill) go to the girls locker room and I go to the boys. I change into my uniform and go to the field.

**(katniss' POV)**

I'm nervous even though I know I will probably makethe squad because I usedto be in gymnastics so I can do flips and I'm flexible. We walk to the girls locker room. I change into some short shorts and a blue tank top and I put on my sneakers and make my way to the field for try outs. When we get there we all sit on the bleachers waiting for coach atala to come so try outs can start. Coach atal comes and try outs start. I'm called third right after bonnie and twill.

''show me watcha got'' says coach atala.

I start. When I'm done coach starts clapping, and I sit back on the bleachers. Everyone else goes then the football coach (senneca) tells the football team to take a brake and peeta came and sat next to me.

''hey'' he said.

''hey'' I reply

Then coach atala says ''ok here is everyone who made the squad''

''Annie cresta. Madge undersea, lavinia, Delly cartwright, Johanna mason, twill , bonnie , clove smith , glimmer shine , emma parker (aka foxface), enorbaria, cashmere, and our new captain is… katniss everdeen!'' she says. Everyone gives me hugs, and peeta comes up to me and smiles .

''congrats!'' he says and hugs me. ''thanks'' I say and smile back.

''you look good in short shorts'' he says and winks. I blush. ''you don't look that bad in your uniform'' I say. He laughs. Glimmer comes behind peeta and hugs him he says ''congrats on making the squad'' she frowns I'm guessing she wanted to be captain. I turn around about to say something to peeta when glimmer flings herself at him and kisses him, she glares at me the whole time there kissing. I turn around and walk to the girls locker room to change. I change and make my way to the gym.

''ok practice is every school day after school, from 2:40 to 6:30, at practice today you will all get your uniforms'' says coach atala to everyone, we all nod and I walk over to all the girls. A pretty girl with red hair and sea blue eyes says ''hi I'm annie cresta!'' and then a blonde girl with blue eyes says ''I'm madge undersea'' ''I'm delly cartwright'' says another blonde girl. ''I'm Johanna mason'' says a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. ''I'm clove smith'' says a girl with black hair and brown eyes. ''I'm glimmer shine'' says a blonde girl with green eyes (aka peetas girlfriend) ''hi I'm emma parker, but people call me foxface'' says a red head with blue eyes. ''I'm lavinia'' says another red head but she has purple eyes I think there contacts. ''I'm enorbaria '' says another blonde. ''I'm cashmere'' says a blonde girl. ''twill'' ''bonnie'' twill and bonnie say, I smile.

''hi everyone I'm katniss everdeen''I say.

''since where all cheerleaders we should be friends'' annie says. ''yea'' we all say. The bell rings and all of us walk to my locker talking about random stuff, we get along great. They all leave and I see peeta at his locker, I walk over to him and open my locker. I get my notebook and a pencil and peeta waited for me then said ''ready'' and I said '' yea'' and we started walking to 4th period history. We walk into the classroom I sit in the back as usual, and peeta sits in front of me.

*30 minuets later*

This class is so boring! We are learning about world 1. I take a piece of paper out of my notebook and write ''this class is so boring'' I tap his shoulder and give him the note. He reads it and writes something down and passes it to me I read it, it says ''I know ,why do we have to learn about this anyway?'' I write ''idk I hope this class ends soon'' I pass it to him. He writes, ''it ends in like 15 minuets, hey I know a way we can talk, give me your phone number'' I write ''ok 713206592 call me maybe ;)'' and I give it to him. He takes out his phone and texts me.

Him: hey I just met u

Me: and this is crazy

Him: but here's my number

Me: so call me maybe lol

Him: yea, so I wanna learn more about you….

Me: what do you wanna know?

Him: what's your favorite color?

Me: green like forest green because it reminds me of the woods, what's yours?

Him: orange but not like neon orange, like sunset orange

Me: what's your favorite food? Mine is cheese buns!

Him: cinnamon rolls, hey I work at a bakery maybe you could come over and me and you can make some cheese buns….

Me: yea that would be fun

Him: Friday?

Me: yea, what time?

Him: well I could drive you there after practice

Me: yea

Him: ok , so at lunch you wanna sit at my table?

Me: yea , who sits there?

Him: the football team and the cheerleading squad

Me: ok

Then the bell rings, we leave to our lockers to get our lunch money then we make our way to the cafeteria. We get in line, I get a slice of pizza an apple and a water bottle. Peeta gets a hamburger, some hot Cheetos and a water bottle. We sit at his table. I sit next to annie and peeta sits next to a guy with bronze hair and sea blue eyes, I don't know his name though.

''katniss this is finnick annies boyfriend''

''hi'' I say and smile.

''hi, wait your katniss?''

''yea….'' I say.

''peeta can't stop talking about you'' he says and smirks at peeta, peeta turns red.

''really?'' I ask.

''yea, he goes on and on about how pretty you are , and about how your ass looks good in short sho-'' he's cut off by peeta saying

''everyone this is katniss everdeen, shes new'' because everyone sat down already. Finnick and annie start laughing, peeta turns as red as a tomato .

Wow I can't believe peeta looks at my ass…

Peeta says ''katniss this is cato, marvle, thresh , ash , darius , thom , and gale'' he says pointing at each of them. 'gale' that name rings a bell

''katnip?'' 'gale' says. Hey I remember that name 'katnip' that's what my best friend used to call me….. wait.

''gale?'' I say

**So that was todays chapter hope you liked it please review! You guys are all awesome. Tomorrow I will update again. Do you guys like the cliffy?**


	6. Chapter 6

**just so you know I'm watching detention while I write this so sorry if it's crappy :/ I might post another chapter today. Anywho here is chapter 6 hope you like it .**

CHAPTER 6 (katniss' POV):

Me and gale smile at each other then hug.

''I missed you catnip'' he whispers in my ear.

''I missed you too gale'' I say as I pull away from our hug.

''so how have you been?'' he asks.

''good, how have you been?'' I say.

''good, do you still hunt'' he asks.

''yea, on the weekends do you?''

''yea I go sometimes after football practice, we should go together sometime….''

''yea how about on Saturday?'' I say.

''yea, Saturday at 12 a.m.?''

''yea'' I say. The bell rings signaling lunch is over.

''well catnip I should get going don't want to be late''he says as he stands up.

''bye gale, see you around''

''bye'' he says and walks away.

I stay to finish my food. When I stand up to throw away my trash I see that everyone is gone even peeta. I walk out of the cafeteria. 'crap where is my locker' this school is so big. The bell rings and I know I'm gonna be late.

(PEETAS POV)

I walk to my locker with the guys. When I get to my locker they leave, I get my notebook , a pencil, and my phone. Just as I'm about to close my locker glimmer comes up behind me.

''hey baby'' she says as she leans in to kiss me. Thankfully the bell rings before our lips could touch 'saved by the bell' I think to myself.

''lets get to class'' I tell her. She grabs my hand and I have no other chose then to hold it. We walk to 5th period English..we walk in and the teacher mrs. Trinket see's us and says ''your late'' glimmer just roles her eyes. I say '' I'm sorry were late glimmers locker got jammed so I had to help her open it'' I lie because I don't want detention. ''ok just don't be late again or you will get detention''

''ok mrs. Trinket'' glimmer pulls my hand and makes me sit next to her. I look around to see if katniss made it to English. She's not here. Crap I was supposed to help her get to her classes! Just then I get a text message from her.

Her: peeta I can't find my locker

Me: where are you?

Her: right outside of the cafeteria

Me: ok I'll be there in a couple minuets

Her: ok

I walk up to '' can I go to the bathroom?'' I ask

''yes'' and with that I walk out of the classroom on my way to the cafeteria. I find katniss sitting down. I help her up and say ''come on lets go''

We walk to her locker she gets out her music folder, I think that has her sheet music in it why does she need that for English? Then she gets her notebook and a pencil. We walk to English.

We walk into the class, as we walk by glimmer she sticks her foot out and trips katniss, all her sheet music flys everywhere . everyone laughes and she turns red and starts picking up her stuff. I glare at glimmer and she roles her eyes, I help katniss pick up her stuff, I reach to pick up her notebook and she does to our hands touch slightly it feels like electricity. I look down at her hand and see my name in black ink and a little heart next to it, I smile and she blushes then she pulls her hand away. I help her up and I sit in the back. She sits next to me.

''ok the seats your in right now will be your seats for the rest of the year'' says to the class. I'm glad I didn't sit next to glimmer

''ok since today is the first day of school we will not be learning anything so you can do anything you want as long as your quiet'' she says to the class. I look over at katniss and see her reading her sheet music, I open my notebook and start to draw.i draw a forest, and then a meadow in that drawing I draw all the grass dead and then one dandelion in the middle. I look over at glimmer, the last time I looked over at her she was painting her nails and now she is… flirting with two guys! 'slut' that's why I'm dumping her today. The bell rings and me and katniss go to our lockers, we get our stuff for science. We walk into science and sit in the middle of the room. Today we will be doing experiments in class. We start, I pour a blue liquid into a tube and katniss pours a red liquid in, it makes little fireworks it's so cool. The rest of the class period we do expiraments like that. After that class we go to math it goes by fast and then finally 8th period cooking class. We make cupcakes. Then after school we go to practice she goes to cheerleading I go to football. I change into my uniform then get on the field. When I got on the field I relies I brought my phone and I have no pockets. I go to the boys locker room to put it in my locker.

When I walk in I hear load moaning and walk in on glimmer having sex with marvle!

**Cliffy again! What do you think will happen next? Please review I read them all….. well bye probably until Saturday. oh yea, i honestly dont know what will happen in the next chapter. what do you guys want to happen? want them to brake up or you want peeta to forgive her or you want some peeta and katniss stuff?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't update till Saturday but that day I'm going to this waterpark with my friends so I can't update Saturday. Everyone who reviewed your awesome and my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I'm THGgeek not Suzann Collins**

**Chapter 7 (peetas pov):**

Glimmer see's me and pushes marvel off of her, she walks over to me and says ''he came on to me!''

I said nothing. She hugged me ''peeta I'm sorry you had to see that''

I push her off. ''glimmer go back to having sex with marvel cause were over!'' I say angrily.

''no peeta, please don't brake up with me, I promise I won't cheat again, please'' she pleaded.

''no glimmer were over and were not getting back together this time'' I say.

I said that because….. *flashback*

It was last year I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and I as I walked into the boy's bathroom I saw her making out with my ex best friend joseph. Me and him haven't talked since. Well I dumped her and about a week later she came to my house and told me she was sorry and she promised to never cheat again and me being the dumbass I am believed her and we got back together.

*end of flashback* a tear falls down her cheek. ''please peet-'' she says and I cut her off by saying ''no glimmer were over slut!'' and with that I walk back to the field.

After practice I go and sit down on the bleachers and think. 'why would she cheat…. Oh yea because she's a slut' I think to myself.

at least one good thing came out of our brake up, I can finally flirt with katniss and not feel bad about it. Speaking of katniss she is walking towards me right now.

''hey'' she says.

''hey'' I say.

''I heard what happened''

''who told you?'' I ask.

''glimmer told everyone'' she says.

''oh''

'' I think it's good you two broke up'' she says.

''why?''

''because you're a nice guy and she's….. a slut, you deserve better'' she says. I smile.

''thanks for the pep talk'' I say. ''no problem'' she says.

''I think we should get going… do you have a ride home, if you want I can take you''

''yea, I forgot to tell my mom to pick me up'' she says.

''come on, lets go'' I say as I stand up, I help her up and we walk to my car. I open the car door for her. ''thank you'' she says as she sits in the car. I get in and turn it on. She shows me where her house is. I stop in front of her house. ''bye katniss'' I say.

''see you tomorrow'' she opens the door and gets out I wave then drive home .

**That's todays chapter please review! Spoilers: there will be like 2 fights in the chapters to come and then something big can u guess what it will be? Please review and I cant wait to get my dvd! Who else is buying it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys :D thanks for the reviews and stuff! Sorry if this chapter sucks my head hurts and my arm hurts because I got one shot today I have to get two more tomorrow that sucks. If I get 45 reviews I will put up two chapters tomorrow! I think tomorrow I am moving to my cousins house not sure but tonight I will stay up late and write you all 2 chapters ok I'm gonna shut my mouth now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG nor will I ever **

**Chapter 8 (katniss' POV):**

My first day of school went pretty well! As soon as I walk in I see prim sitting on the coach watching t.v. and right next to her is a little girl she is about prims age I remember her she used to be prims old best friend before we moved.

''katniss you remember rue right?'' prim says.

''yea your old bestfriend, hi rue'' I say.

''hi katniss'' she says quietly.

''so how was your first day of school, did you meet any boys?'' I ask, she blushes and I smirk.

''yes, his name is rory" she says and she turns redder when she says his name.

''wait gales little brother?'' I ask. ''yes, did you see gale today?'' she asks.

''yea I'm gonna go hunting with him on Saturday.'' I inform her.

''katniss can you take rue and I to watch a movie Friday night?" she asks.

''um I can't I have plans…'' I say.

''ok what are your plans?" she asks.

''I'm hanging out with a friend'' I say I start to blush and it's her turn to smirk. I quickly change the conversation ''where's mom?''

''she's taking a shower'' prim answers. ''ok well I'm gonna be in my room'' I say and run into my room, I lay on the bed. I think for a while, I ask my self questions like 'do I think of peeta as friends or more?' then I drift off into a deep slumber full of nightmares about my father.

I wake up screaming , I feel warm arms around me my eyes fly open and I notice I am looking into those kind blue eyes I love so much peeta?

''peeta?'' I whisper.

''hey katniss''

''why are you in my room'' I ask trying not to sound harsh.

''you left you back pack in my car so I came to give it to you and prim answered the door. She told me that you were in here, I opened the door and heard you screaming so I tried to wake you'' he says.

''oh, thanks for waking me up and for bring me my back pack.'' I say and smile.

''your welcome'' he says then adds. ''I should get going'' he stands up and starts walking to the door. ''peeta wait'' I say he stops walking and turns around. ''wanna stay for dinner?'' I ask him.

''uh sure'' he replies.

''ok, well my moms still cooking so we can hang out in my room for a while''

''ok'' he says. We sit on my bed.

''what was you nightmare about?'' he asks.

''my father, he died when I was 11. I keep replaying what my mom told me when he died. She said katniss your fathers gone he died in a car crash but they didn't find his body'' I say quietly.

''oh'' is all he says. ''yea'' I reply.

There's an awkward silence then we say ''you know I've been thinking..'' we say in unison. ''you go first'' I say.

''I know I've only known you a day but… I really like you'' he says. ''I like you too'' I reply with a smile. He smiles back. Next thing I know we are both leaning in for a kiss, our lips touch. His lips are warm and soft and they taste like cinnamon… we pull away and I say ''you taste like cinnamon''

''I ate a cinnamon roll before I came'' he tells me.

''katniss?''

''yea?'' I ask.

''do you wanna be my girlfriend?'' he asks shyly.

''yes'' I answer. Then we are kissing again. I kiss him harder then we are making out. He pulls me onto his lap and I wrap my legs around his waist, he lays down we continue making out until… my mom walks in on us and I jump off of peeta and sit next to him.

''hey mom'' I say awkwardly.

''hi katniss I just came to tell you dinner is ready ''

''oh, mom can peeta stay for dinner?" I ask.

''yes, I see you are getting really friendly with him…." She says.

We both blush then I say ''yea, we will be down in a minuet ok mom?'' I say.

''ok'' and with that she walks back to the kitchen. I turn to peeta ''so were dating then?'' he asks.

''yes'' I say with a smile, I kiss his cheek.

''you call that a kiss?'' he says. We laugh. And I press my lips to his. I pull away and we walk down to the kitchen and sit at the table.

my mom starts talking to peeta. ''so peeta do you have a job?" she asks him.

''yes, I work at my parents bakery 'mellarks bakery' '' he says.

''oh mellarks bakery, I went there this morning the bread is really good'' she says then smiles.

''the chocolate chip muffins from there are really good'' I add. ''I make those'' he says.

''well you're a really good baker then'' I say.

''thanks'' he says. ''so do you two have any classes together?'' she asks us.

''actually we have almost every class together'' I say.

''do you play any sports?'' she asks him. ''yes I play a lot of sports but I'm only on the football team I'm captain'' he answers.

''that's nice. So katniss how was your day?'' she asks me. ''it was good, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad now'' I say quietly hoping prim wont hear but she does.

She squel's ''football captain and cheerleading captain you two should date!'' she says and rue agrees.

''well…. Prim we are dating'' I say. ''since when?'' she asks. ''since now'' I reply.

*after diner*

Me and peeta are standing outside of my house.

''katniss?'' peeta says. ''yea?'' I reply.

''are we gonna tell anybody were dating tomorrow?'' he asks. ''I don't know, should we?'' I ask.

''I don't think we should….'' He says. ''why? are you emberessed of me or something?'' I ask. ''NO! of coarse not it's just …. Do you think people will think I'm a dick?'' he asks.

''why would they think you're a dick?" I ask.

''I dumped glimmer and moved on in a couple hours'' he says.

''well…. Probably not exactly for that reason ….'' I say. ''what makes you think that?'' he says. ''glimmer told everyone she dumped you because she found you having sex with some random girl…'' I say. ''are you serious!'' he says getting angry. ''well maybe we shouldn't tell anybody for a while..'' I say to him. ''yea, um I have to go, can I pick you up in the morning?'' he asks.

''yea sure, well bye'' I say, as I give him a quick peck on the lips. He gets into his car and drives away. I walk back inside. I put on some gym shorts and a t-shirt and brush my teeth. I get in my bed and fall asleep.

**So there it . wow I can't believe I gave you guys a long chapter today. Did you like it? Let me know. Lots of drama to come in the next chapter. Remember if I get 45 reviews I will update tomorrow and if I get more then 45 I will put up two chapters. Well bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**hello people so I got more then 45 reviews so that means 2 chapters today! Yay :D um there will be some glimmer drama in this I know you all hate her but yea. I picked my beta (snowGemsxo) so yea that's all, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

**Chapter 9 (peetas POV):**

I'm shaken awake by someone ''what'' I mumble. When I open my eye's someone hits me in the face with a pillow. ''hey little bro!'' they say in unison. ''what do you two want'' I say to my two idiot brothers 'mathew and jonathan' ''we were just waking you up, oh yea your gonna be late'' Mathew says to me and they walk out of my room. Crap I over slept! I look at my clock 6:50 a.m. school starts in 10 minuets. I jump out of bed and run to my closet. I grab a orange shirt and some blue jeans, then I put on my orange nikes. I run into the bathroom and splash my face with some water and stick a piece of gum in my mouth because I have no time to brush my teeth. Then I get my back pack and keys, I open the door and my brothers are standing there laughing. ''what!'' I say wondering why there laughing. ''you look like hell'' they say, I look at my clothes and see that my shirt is on back words and so are my pants and my shoes are on the wrong feet. I look behind my brothers and see that its still dark out. I look at the clock on my phone and see that its 11:37 p.m.

They tricked me damit! I was only asleep for like an hour. ''Why the hell did you wake me up'' I ask. ''we just wanted to'' jonathan says in defense. ''I'm going back to sleep douch bags!'' I say and I flick them off. I walk up stairs and take off my shirt and pants I sleep in my boxers.

*the next morning*

I wake up and quickly put my clothes back on. I walk to downstairs and grab my car keys. Then I get in my car and drive to the bakery. I park my car in front of the building. I walk in and put on my apron, then I start kneading dough with my father.

''so peeta how'd you sleep?'' my dad asks. ''good'' I lie because I don't want to tell him the whole story. ''good, so did anything interesting happen at school yesterday?'' he asks with a suspicious tone. ''no, why?'' I ask.

''I heard you were having sex with some random girl, why would you cheat on glimmer son?'' he says. Wait who told him that lie. ''dad-'' I start but my dad says ''son I think we need to have the talk.'' ''dad I didn't cheat, she did I found her having sex with marvel in the boys locker room.'' '' ok but have you, you know…'' he says. ''no dad, I'm a virgin'' I say reassuringly.

''ok but we still have to have the talk.'' ''fine, but after school cause I'm leaving now.'' I say as I take off my apron.

I say bye to him then leave, I get in my car and drive home. When I get home I get in the shower. After my shower I wrap a towel around my waist and brush my teeth then I walk to my room and put on a different soft orange colored shirt , and some black skinny jeans then I pull on my orange nikes. I walk back to the bathroom and look in the mirror I mess around with my hair, I grab my back pack and walk to the kitchen were I grab a cinnamon roll and a cheese bun and put them in a bag.

I get my car keys and get in my car. I turn it on and start driving to katniss' house because I'm driving her to school today.

(katniss' POV)

I wake up to the sound of my alarm again. I sit up in my bed, then stand up and walk to my closet. I pick out a plain black shirt and some neon blue skinny jeans. I lay the clothes on my bed and walk to the bathroom, when I'm in the bathroom I strip off my clothes and step in the shower. I wash my hair and body. Once I get out of the shower I wrap a towel around my body and walk to my room where I dry myself off and put on my clothes. I put on some black socks, then put on my black vans out of all the shoes I have I like my black vans the most. After I have put on my shoes I walk to the mirror in my room and braid my wet hair, after that I pull on my backpack and head downstairs to find peeta and prim sitting on the coach watching t.v. ''hey katniss'' says peeta. ''hey, ready to go?'' I ask. ''yea, let's go'' he says as he stands up.

''prim I'll see you after school, tell mom to pick me up at 6:30 ok?" I say but before prim says anything peeta says ''I can bring you home..'' ''ok, thanks'' I say then add ''never mind prim'' and with that me and peeta walk out of my house and into his car. He starts driving and takes out a white paper bag and hands me a cheese bun ''for you'' he says as I take it from him. ''thanks'' ''your welcome'' he says. I see him pull out a cinnamon roll and starts eating it.

I finish my cheese bun. We arrive at school and he parks. We get out of the car and walk into the building, and as soon as we walk in almost every girl in the hall way is either glairing at peeta or checking him out, what the heck?

(peetas POV)

When we walk in the building I notice a lot of girls either glairing at me or checking me out. I'm confused until two girls walk up to me and one of them is clove and the other one is I think her name is Cecilia. ''hey peeta, I heard your single and ready to mingle'' says Cecilia in a terrible seductive voice. ''uh, yea I guess'' I say. ''why the hell would you cheat on my best friend peeta!'' says clove clearly she's angry.

''I didn't cheat-''I say before clove says ''save it, we all glimmer caught you sleeping with some hoe'' ''clove you don't understand, I found glimmer having sex with marvel and then I dumped her'' I say.

''whatever helps you sleep at night you dick'' she says as she starts to walk away, then Cecilia gives me a little paper that has a phone number written on it I look up at her and she says ''call me'' then she winks and walks away. That was extremely uncomfortable.

Finnick walks over to me and gives me a high five ''it's about damn time you dumped that slut mellark!'' he says. ''yea, wait what do you mean 'its about damn time I dumped her?'' I ask clearly confused.

''you don't know?" he asks me. ''if I knew I wouldn't be asking would I'' I say. ''I probably shouldn't tell you then.'' ''damn it finnick tell me!'' I say getting annoyed. ''ok, well glimmer was cheating on you since you two started dating'' ''what the hell, where did you hear that?'' I ask. ''from the guys she cheated on you with'' he answers.

''oh, I'm glad I found out then'' ''yea, so I see you have your eye on a certain new girl'' he says looking over at katniss. She and I blush. ''are you two secretly dating or something? Cause you can tell me I wont tell anyone'' he says. I look at katniss' she nods. ''yea, we uh we started dating last night'' I say. ''I think she's a keeper'' he whispers in my ear after he looked katniss up and down. I smile and say ''yea she is''

We walk to our lockers well katniss and I's lockers. As we aprouch my locker I see two people making out right in front of it. When we get closer I see that the two people are none other then glimmer and marvel. ''hey guys, do you mind getting out of my way'' I say nicely to them.

They ignore me so I just wait there until they finish making-out. ''oh hey peeta, I didn't see you there'' glimmer says. Is she seriously trying to make me jealous? ''are you trying to make me jealous?'' I ask her.

''maybe, why , is it working?'' she says. ''no, now can you move so I can open my locker?'' I say, they move and I put in my combination. I see katniss open her locker and as soon as she is about to take out her notebook glimmer slams it shut. ''look little slut I know you like him. Keep your dirty hands off him, ok?!'' glimmer half screams at her. ''make me'' katniss says. ''alright'' says glimmer, she slaps her hard across the face. After glimmer slaps her katniss slaps her back and then it turns into a hardcore chick fight! Katniss punches glimmer in the face, glimmer pulls katnisses hair. Then they just start fist fighting, katniss slams glimmer into a locker and is about to throw another punch when principle paylor grabs katniss' arm and pulls both girls into her office.

(katniss' POV)

After me and glimmers fight ended who I presume is principle paylor takes us to her office. She sits us down. ''ok girls, why were you fighting?" she asks us. ''because katniss-'' glimmer says ,and I cut her off ''glimmer started i-'' and then we are both talking at the same time. ''I can't understand what either of you are saying if your both talking at once'' she says in an annoyed tone. ''katniss started it'' glimmer says. ''no I didn't! you did you slapped me'' then we start talking at the same time again. ''lady's please!'' paylor says.

''glimmer you speck first'' she says. ''ok, well katniss started the fight. She's trying to steal my boyfriend 'peeta' so I told her to stay away and she said make me and then she slapped me'' glimmer says. ''that's completely a lie '' I say.

''ok mrs. Everdeen lets hear your side of the story'' paylor says. ''well glimmer was cheating on peeta so he dumped her then he told me he liked me and well glimmer told me to stay away from him and is claiming that there still going out when it's obvious there not. So then glimmer slapped me and we started fighting'' I say. ''ok I have heard both sides of the story, I want to talk to a witness, did peeta witness the fight?'' paylor asks. ''yes'' we both say. Paylor pushes a button on the speaker thing then says ''can peeta mellark please come to the principles office.''

**There's chapter 9! Did you all like it it's the longest I've written so far well review ,review , and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this is gonna be a short chapter because I only have like 30 or 40 minuets to write it so um enjoy. Oh I don't own THG.**

**Chapter 10 (peetas POV):**

I start walking to the principles office, I already know what's gonna happen. Paylor is gonna ask me a bunch of questions like 'who started the fight, did you watch the whole figh?' things like that.

I walk into the principles office and katniss and glimmer walking out. I sit down in a comfortable red chair. ''hello Mr. Mellark '' ''hello principle Paylor'' ''let's agree not to lie to one another'' she says. ''ok, what would you like to know?'' I ask. ''tell me the whole story please'' she says. ''ok well… me and glimmer started dating last year when I became captain of the football team we dated for a while until I found her making out with my old best friend in the boy's bathroom, I dumped her then we got back together a week later. Then yesterday in the boy's locker room after school I found her having sex with marvel 'a good friend of mine' so I dumped her, me and katniss started dating last night we agreed to keep our relationship a secret until glimmer got over me, this morning glimmer slammed katniss' locker shut and told her to keep her dirty hands off me and then katniss said make me so glimmer slapped her and then katniss slapped her back then they started punching each other. When you came katniss slammed glimmer onto the lockers and she was about to punch her again until you stopped her. So that's what happened.'' I say.

''I see, so your saying glimmer started all these problems?'' she asks. ''yes mam'' ''ok that is all I need to know have a good day'' she says. I stand up and open the door. ''Miss. Everdeen and miss. Shine please come in'' paylor says. ''see you in class'' I tell katniss as I walk out of the office. ''ok'' she says. I walk back to class.

(katniss' POV):

We walk back into the office and sit back down. ''ok I have figured out your punishments'' she says. ''glimmer this will go into your permanent record, good luck getting into collage with a permanent record that says had sex on school property and started a fight, and katniss I'm giving you a warning since you're a new student and because you didn't start the fight. Have a nice day lady's.'' and with that we leave I go to class and so does glimmer.

**So it was really short but I have to go now I'm sorry review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone it's been a while since I updated. So um were moving to my cousins house next week we are gonna live there for about 3 weeks, and also I started school today! It was fun I guess, I got to see my friends. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know what days I will be updating because I'll be living with my cousin and I have school so it will be hard to update but I'm not gonna abandon you guys. Because I love you all so much I'm giving you a long chapter today. I'm gonna shut up now oh and before I forget, if I get let's say maybe 10 more reviews I will update tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games and I never will.**

**Chapter 11 (katniss' pov):**

It's around 10 A.M and I'm leaning against a tree in the woods. It was Saturday so today gale and I are hunting, I'm waiting for him. As I wait I remember the day before (Friday) I went over to the mellark bakery with peeta after school, he was gonna teach me to bake that day. We walked in and started baking, it was a lot of fun.

*flashback*

''_like this?'' I asked him, he was teaching me the correct way to knead dough and I wasn't very good at It, I had gotten dough all over my hands and a little in my hair. Peeta laughed when he saw the dough in my hair. ''no, like this'' he said, as he kneaded it. He quickly added '' try not to get it in your hair this time'' he laughed. I glared at him then found myself laughing as well. ''I'll try'' I say jokingly, we both just laugh then carry on. I started to knead and I saw that I had finally done a decent job. ''look peeta, I did it!'' I said cheerfully.'' Good job katniss!'' he said mimicking my tone. '' do I get a reward?'' I asked him._

_He smiled, and then leaned down to kiss me. We started making out then peeta pulled away and said ''want to go to my house, nobody's there right now…'' ''sure'' I answered quickly. He turned off the oven and we went to his car, we drove to his house and he parked the car. We got out and he opened the door to his house and walked in I followed him. ''let's go to my room'' he said._

_We walk up to his room. When I walk in I see a bunch of beautiful paintings on the walls and some on his brown desk. ''there so beautiful'' I said as she walked up to one painting. It was a meadow and it was all black and grey the meadow was covered in dandelions the dandelions had no color they were grey, but there was one dandelion in particular that was a beautiful shade of yellow and the stem was also a beautiful shade but it wasn't yellow it was a forest green color, that dandelion was the only one in the meadow that had color. ''peeta you are really, really good'' I said and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. We started making out again. We were making out until His dad opened the door and we were still kissing until he pulled away and we both blushed. '' hey son, wanna introduce me to your girlfriend?'' _

''_dad this is katniss, katniss this is dad'' he said. ''hello katniss'' he said._

''_hi Mr. mellark'' I replied with a smile and wave. ''I see you two were busy so I'm just gonna go, peeta i'm going to the store I'll be back at 10 ok'' and with that he left. _

''_so what do you wanna do now?'' he asked. ''I don't know, can we watch a movie?'' I asked. ''sure, lets watch a scary one'' peeta said. ''ok'' I said. We walk downstairs and sit on the comfy blue couch, peeta made some popcorn and put on the movie. _

_This movie is so freaking scary! I thought to myself. On the movie the serial killer cut the girls head off and started eating it I watched as the man chewed on the poor women's flesh. I leaned into peetas chest; he smirked and held me closer._

_After the movie peeta drove me home I gave him a good bye kiss and walked inside my house._

_*end of flashback*_

''earth to catnip'' gale said waving his hand in front of her face. ''oh sorry, hey gale'' I said. ''ready to hunt?'' he asked me. ''yea, let's go'' I said, we walked further into the forest and killed a few animals.

*3 hours later*

We had killed 8 rabbits, 2 deer's, and 10 squirrels. We took the meat to the butcher 'greasy sue' and sold it. ''so catnip, how do you like school so far?'' gale asked as we walked by peeta's block. ''I really like it'' I say. ''is there a specific reason why?" he said, we stopped walking now and where talking; peeta's house was three houses away from where we were standing. ''well I'm captain of the cheerleading squad, and there's this guy that I really like….'' I replied blushing. ''who?'' he asked. Did he ever stop asking questions? ''well he's on the football team, he's really nice, he has some impressive muscles, a six pack, oh did I mention he's strong, and he's tall'' I said thinking about peeta the whole time I said that.

''I feel the same way about you, I really like you catnip'' he said. ''Gale, I wasn't talkin-'' I didn't finish that sentence because gale had leaned in and kisses me, he's still kissing me what do I do!? I asked myself. I tried to pull away but he grasped my wrist and his other hand was snaked around my waist, moving lower down to my ass, he was touching my ass! With my eyes open I looked around and saw peeta mellark 'my boyfriend' watching gale kiss me and touching my ass. Gale finally let me go. I ran over to peeta to tell him what had happened. I looked at his expression both a mixer of sad and anger. ''peeta it's not what it looks lik-'' I say and am cut off by peeta. ''why? Why are you cheating?'' he said. ''peeta I wasn't gale kis-'' ''gale kissed you? He came on to you? Is that what you were gonna say?'' he asks. ''yes'' I reply.

''peeta I'm sorry'' ''save it katniss, I can't believe you did this to me. Katniss were over'' he spat at me.'' Peeta please'' I begged. ''no katniss were over'' he said and started to walked back to his house. I began to cry and chased after him only to get hit in the face by the door.

**I know you are all mad at me now, right? I know you all hate seeing peeta sad. Well please review! And remember 10 more reviews and I update tomorrow! Well bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I don't know if this will be a long or short chapter. Wow everyone seems to hate gale right now… I don't care lol umm. I haven't really written down what will happen in this chapter cause I don't know what will happen. So I'm writing what comes to my mind hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games any more….. jk I never did or will **

**Chapter 12 (katniss' POV) :**

it's Tuesday and I'm laying in my bed with a red nose and puffy red eye's. I hadn't stopped crying since peeta broke up with me, I skipped school yesterday and went to the woods, where I cried some more. ''katniss get up your going to be late for school'' my mother says as she walks into my room.

''I'm not going'' I say. ''why?" she asks. ''I'm sick?'' I say. ''no get up you have 20 minuets to get ready then I'm going to drop you off'' she says and walks out of my room. I throw the blanket off of myself and get up. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower, then I look threw my closet and find an orange shirt, it makes me think of peeta. I bite the inside of my cheek to hold back my tears. I put on a dark blue shirt and black pants, I put on my vans and grab my black and white checkered back pack and walk to the kitchen.

I'm looking around the kitchen when I see the chocolate chip muffins peeta gave me…. Before our break up. I grab one and bit the top off of it. ''ready?'' my mom says, as her and prim walk down the stairs. ''no'' I mumble. ''what?" my mom asks from the living room ''I said yes'' I say. I walk over to them and we make our way to my moms car.

I get out of the car and wait for my mom to leave, then I walk into the building and go to my locker where peeta is because his locker is right next to mine. I need to talk to him so I walk over to him. ''peeta?'' I say quietly and tap his shoulder, he turns around to see who was talking to him and see's me. He closes his locker and starts walking away. I follow him ''peeta!'' I say. He stops walking and turns around '' what do you want katniss!'' he says obviously annoyed.

''I want to talk peeta'' I say and walk closer to him. ''well I don't want to talk to you'' he says. ''please, peeta'' I say. ''no'' he says and turns around to walk away, I stop him by putting my hand on his shoulder. ''peeta, I love you!'' I say a little louder then I should have but I don't care I want him to know how I feel about me.

He stares at me with lounging in his eyes but then starts walking away, I walk out of school and outside. When I get outside I start walking to the woods. I walk to the lake my father used to take me to when I was a little girl.

I sit down on a rock right next to the lake. I hear a noise it sounds like someone walking it's really loud. I turn around and I see the boy that I couldn't stop thinking about no matter how hard I tried 'peeta.'

''what do you want to talk about?'' he asks. ''us'' I reply, as I run up to him and hug him tight. I'm surprised when I feel him hug me back. ''then talk'' he says. ''I know how many times you heard this but it's true, he came on to me, peeta'' I say and look up into his blue eyes. '' I was telling him about you being the reason I love school. I said that the reason I loved school was because I was captain of the cheerleading squad and because of a boy… who is very hot, has muscels, is on the football team, has a six pack and did I mention he was strong? And he thought I was talking about him so he said, I feel the same way and then he kissed me, I tried pulling away but he was holding my wrists and then he touched my ass.'' I finish, he looks down at me and smiles. ''I'm hot and strong?'' he asks. ''very'' I say, he leans in to kiss me and I press my lips to his. When we pull away I say ''I missed you so, so much'' I say and smile, I love being back in his strong arms.

''I missed you too'' he says and hugs me again. ''katniss?'' he says. ''yea?'' ''I love you too'' he says. I kiss him and he sits down on the rock I was sitting on and he pulls me onto his lap where we continue kissing. We start making out, then peeta pulls away. I look at him with confusion. ''we should get back to school….'' He suggests. I frown ''or we could stay out here'' I say, he smiles. ''sorry but we can't, we have practice after school. Friday's the first football game of the season.'' He says. ''ok'' I agree ''let's go'' I finish and stand up, he stands up too and then he holds my hand and we walk back to school.

When we arrive we walk through the doors hand in hand because we want everyone to know that were dating. Hopefully now girls will stop checking him out, whenever I saw a girl looking him up and down I would get so mad.

Where walking down the hall and into the principle paylors office to tell her that were late to school or whatever. ''hi principle paylor'' peeta says nicely ''mr. mellark and miss. Everdeen , how may I help you?'' she asks. '' we need a pass to give to our 3rd period teacher, because we are late.'' Peeta says.

''oh, ok'' she asks us who our 3rd period teacher is and we tell her. She gives us our passes and we walk to class. We sit in our usual spots (in the back near the window). The rest of the day goes by pretty fast and next thing you know where at after school practice. I'm walking out to the field were practice is held. Today we our practicing our routine ( more like making our routine) for the football game on Friday.

We start practice. *2 hours later*

We've made our routine and it's pretty good if you ask me. I had to add in some ass shaking because glimmer wanted it, I didn't want to get into another fight with her. I thought sarcasticly. But I maybe added it because I thought peeta might like some ass shaking. I laugh at the thought but that is the main reason why I incorporated it into the routine.

''ok, let's get go! 5,6,7,8'' I say loud enough for all of the cheerleaders to hear. Also in this routine we make a pyramid and guess who's on top… me. We have 30 minuets to practice our pyramid until practice is over. All the football players our watching us now they are actually helping us make the pyramid. Clove, madge, and delly, and cashmere at the bottom and on top of them are lavinia, emma, and annie, on top of them are Johanna and glimmer, and ontop of them is me.

It's the last time we are practicing the pyramid and as I stand on top I feel someone let me go I look down and see that glimmer let me go and she has smirk on her face, I'm about to fall to the ground when surprisingly someone catches me. I open my eyes to see who saved me from falling…. It's peeta. He lets me down and I press my lips to his and smile. I pull away and say ''thanks'' ''your welcome'' he replies. I walk over to a mad glimmer, and a mad coach atala.

''glimmer your off the squad!'' she yells at her. ''please coach I won't do it again.'' She says back pleading. ''no, your off for good have a nice day miss. Shine'' she says. Glimmer stomps off into the locker rooms. Then she walks out with all her stuff and hands atala her locker key.

**Did you all like it? I know you did…. Because they got back together. Oh and I also know your probably like ''now that glimmers gone they can live happily ever after'' nope, more drama to come… thanks for the amazing reviews! I don't know when I will update next but…. I have like 58 reviews right now how about we make it 68 and I will try to update on Saturday but if I don't get 68 I wont update and I don't know when I will because as I said I'm moving like on Monday so please review! So what should happen next…..?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello peeps! I know it's been like a week since my last update sorry any who read on.**

**Chapter 13 (katniss' POV):**

I wake up and open my eyes slightly I sit up and look at my clock still another hour till my alarm goes off. I try to go back to sleep but I just can't, I'm just not tiered. I get up and put on some dark blue sweat pants and a black tank top. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face, the water is freezing cold against my warm skin, I quickly dry my face off with a purple towel. Then I put my hair up into a messy bun and walk out of the bathroom, I go back to my room and take out my laptop and my English, algebra and history homework. I had forgotten to do it last night… well I was about to start it but I fell asleep.

I open up my laptop and turn it on, I type in my password and username. I start with my history homework I have to do some research on it so I go to google, I love google it gives me all the answers to my homework so I don't have to use my crappy textbook. Once I finish my history homework I start on my English. When I finish that I do algebra, I do algebra last cause let's face it I hate math. When I finish my homework I walk to my closet. Today is gonna be a hot day so I dicide to put on some neon blue short shorts with a white shirt and my new vans these are white not black. I put on my white socks then my vans. I walk over to the mirror in my bathroom and debate wiether I should wear my hair in it's signature side braid or if I should leave it down, leave it down. I brush my hair and then my teeth after that I put on some eye liner and mascara.

''mom I'm ready!'' I say as I walk down stairs. ''katniss I'm letting you drive the car to school, just promise me you won't crash it'' she says, I smile wildly and run up to her ''are you serious?!'' I say to her. '' yes, here'' my mom says as she gives me the keys, I don't hasitate to take them. ''thank you, thank you thank you !'' I say and pull her in for a hug.

''now go on, or you'll be late'' my mom says, I pull away and slide my back pack over my shoulders. ''bye mom, bye little duck'' I say as I walk out the door. As I walk outside I look at the drive way and see a brand new teal colored car right in front of me, I push the button that unlocks the car and the doors from the new car unlock. MY MOM GOT ME A CAR! I can't believe it I thought she was letting drive her car but she gave me a new car. I run to the car and open the door, I sit in the car and smell that wonderful new car smell.

I make sure I have my drivers- licence in my wallet before I turn on the car. I drive out of the drive way and to my school. When I get there I park my car in the parking lot, then I walk out and into the school. When I get inside I walk to my locker and see my boyfriend 'peeta mellark' at his locker right next to mine. ''hey peeta'' I say and hug him, he hugs back and says ''hey, katniss. You look really happy today'' ''yea that's because I am, today my mom got me a new car'' ''that's awesome, I would love to see it'' '' I'll let you see it after school ok'' I say as I open my locker. I stick my books in my locker and take out the stuff I need for my classes.

_*a couple of periods later in English class*_

''ok I know every one here knows about nouns but this is just a review ok'' my teacher says '' what's a noun?'' she asks looking at me. ''a person, place, or thing'' I say quickly. ''right, now mr. hawthorn name a person'' ''katniss'' he says and looks at me and winks, I roll my eyes. ''now cato, give me a place'' she says to cato. ''gale and katniss at katniss' house, oh and also peeta aka her boyfriend is there watching gale flirt with his girlfriend'' cato says, when cato says that gale looks confused and then he looks angry.. I wonder why.

After that I just tune out, class is over and I'm walking out of class when gale comes up to me ''so you and mellark? Huh'' he says. ''yea, since the second day of school'' I say. Gale walks away looking jealous as ever.

**I know it was short but I have to go. Oh and I was thinking if I should like stop this story because I'm not getting that many reviews and it makes me wonder if anyone is reading so do you think I should just delete this story or continue. Anyway bye **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello…. Peoples thanks for the reviews. I'm going to continue the story thanks to all of you . I love you all 'always' anyway please keep reading and reviewing I read them all and I get this big retarded smile on my face lol ok now read on**.

**Chapter 14 (katniss' POV):**

I'm at practice right now, were practicing for the game in a few hours. The football players and cheerleaders have been practicing since 5th period, we have to practice a lot so we didn't have to go to the rest of our classes but to be honest I wish I was sitting at my desk in history class staring at peeta until someone told me 'your drooling again' and I would stop starring at him. That has happened to me more then a couple times this week, maybe he's been working out and that's why I can't keep my eyes off him.

Like right now, I'm looking over at him drinking his sports drink or whatever, he puts down the cup and wipes some sweat off his forehead, he notices me starring and he flashes me a smile, my heart melts. He doesn't know the effect he can have on me. I look back to the girls there all in a dog pile laughing and giggling and coach atala is screaming at them to stop messing around. I can't help but laugh at them. ''come on guys we still have to practice the pyrimid'' I say as I walk over to them, I help annie up and she helps everyone else up.

The girls all get in place and I'm climbing up to the top, when I hear a bunch of guys whistling , I look down and see something that makes me gasp, Glimmer and peeta kissing. My heart brakes into a bunch of little pieces. I'm to heart broken to notice that I'm falling, I fall to the ground with a huge thump and I hear a cracking noise kind of like the noise you hear when your breaking wood. I hear girls screaming and everyone runs over to me except peeta and glimmer, I feel a sharp pain on my right leg, and my neck hurts so bad. I pass out after that. I'm in the darkness I can't see anything I can only hear people talking and an ambulance.

***when she wakes up***

My eyes flutter open and I still feel a sharp pain on my neck and leg but I manage to sit up. As I look around the room I see two familiar gray eyes looking back at me, gale? What is he doing here, I was expecting my boyfriend peeta to be here not him. That's when I remember what happened yesterday. ''your finally up'' he says. ''gale? What are you doing here'' ''I stayed here all night'' ''oh, thanks'' I say.

I start to think more about what happened. Why would he kiss her? Why would he cheat. Maybe he's getting me back for when gale kissed me. My eyes start tearing up and I start to cry, I can't stop.

''does it hurt, should I call the nurse?'' gale says. ''no, it's just- it's just peeta'' I stutter. Gale stands from his dark blue chair and sits on the bed with me and hugs me. ''its ok katniss, its gonna be ok'' he says and cradles me. His hands are cold and I feel no comfort they are the complete opposite of peetas warm, soft and strong arms. That just makes me cry harder. ''why, why did he do it'' I ask. ''he got back with glimmer at practice'' ''but he didn't even brake up with me'' I argue. '' I guess he thought you would get the message that he likes her not you'' gale says.

I let gale try and comfort me. After a while I stop crying and fall asleep in his arms. That night I have nightmares worse then before, these have peeta and glimmer in them and peeta says he doesn't love me that he never did and never will. I stand there hopelessly and sink to the ground.

Then I wake up from my nightmare. Gale is still holding me, I hug him and before I know what I'm doing I kiss him. He's taken a back by the kiss but after a moment he kisses me back. If peeta doesn't want me, at least I know gale does, if I cant have peeta then I'll have gale.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey every one as you all know by now I'm continuing this story, thanks to all of you. My throat taste like sugar me and my friends were pretending to be crack heads at lunch lol we were snorting sugar it was fun. Anyway I know everyone is demanding to know why peeta would do such a thing, well I think all of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Shout out to foxface you know who you are, thanks for that awesome PM. Ok well on with the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 15 (gales pov):**

It's Thursday the day before the game, after English class. I just talked to katniss and she said her and peeta are now officially a couple. I'm mad, sad and kinds heart broken. Why would katniss pick peeta over me. I mean look at me, I'm smart, hot, I hunt with her, and I'm strong and hot unlike peeta who is weak and ugly if you ask me. I'll make her mine no matter what it takes. Me and her are ment to be, bestfreinds that are boys and girls always end up dating echother and falling in love, at least that's what happens in all those sappy romance movies. I'm walking to the locker room to change for football practice when suddenly a blonde girl steps in front of me. I look at her clously and figure out that it's none other then glimmer shine. ''hi there hawthorn'' she says. ''shine'' I say coldly. I don't like this girl, she's been making katniss' life a living hell just because she's with peeta. ''now now, no need to be ,ean gale'' she says with a smirk. ''what do you want glimmer?'' I ask annoyed by her presence.

''just here for.. business '' she says. ''with me?'' ''yes, with you. Lets get to the point, okay?'' she says. I nod gesturing for her to go on. ''ok well I know.. well everyone knows that you like everdeen. And I still like peeta. You cant date katniss and I cant date peeta if they are together so I've come up with a plan to brake them up so you and katniss can date and peeta will be sad and wanting a girlfirned to help him forget about katniss so that's were I come in.'' she says. She tell me about her plan. She said that she will drug peeta with a new drug called tracker jacker venom or as they call it on the streets TJ venom, its powerful stuff it gives you wiered hullusinations, then after a while you pass out for a few her plan is to drug peeta, kiss him in front of katniss while shes doing the pyramid so she can fall. Keep peeta in the gym till he wakes up and he won't suspect a thing. Katniss wil have to get hurt in order for the plan to work but it's worth it, I will take her to the hospital and stay with her then she will wake and relies that peeta doesn't love her and she will want someone to help her forget about peeta wich will be me. Katniss won't take peeta back because he was cheating and she will hate him. That's the plan and I'm in. ''ok glimmer I'm in, when do we start?''

**(pettas POV):**

I wake up with a massive head ach, it hurts so bad. What happened I don't remember anything really, accept for glimmer grabing me and doing something to me but I don't remember what she did to me. Where am i? I look around a figure out that I'm in the gym, I look at the clock on my phone it's exactly 3:05 in the morning on Sunday what the heck how long have I been here? I stand up and walk out of the building and into the parking lot where I get into my car and drive home. When I get home I open the door to find my father half asleep on the couch. ''dad?'' I say and shake him, he wakes up. ''peeta, where the hell where you for two days?!'' he says angrily. ''dad I don't know what happened but I woke up at the gym and I have a massive head ach right now and all I wanna do is take a head ach pill and fall asleep!'' I scream. And with that I walk to my room, in there I find some advil pills I swallow one and then I take off my shirt and shoes and pants and lay in my bed and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my stupid phone alarm I wish I could throw it against the wall so it will shut the hell up! But I cant. The only reason I'm going to school is to see my beautiful girlfriend katniss. I get out of bed and walk to my closet I pull out some dark wash jeans and a orange shirt. I lay them on my bed and walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I walk into the shower and feel the warm water against my skin it feels so good that I don't want to get out but I do. When I get out I wrap a towel around my waist and brush my teeth, then I walk back to my room and put on my clothes then I put on my socks and shoes. I grab my back pack and car keys, I walk down stairs and grab a muffin from the kitchen, I eat it then walk out the door and into my car, I drive to school then park my car at the parking lot. I walk into school and see finnick 'hey finnick'' I say with a smile. He glares at me ''what'' he says plainly. ''just saying hi'' I say.

''how could you do that to katniss'' he asks out of the blue. ''what did I do?'' I ask him really confused, what did I do this time? ''on Friday you dumbass you were making out with glimmer while katniss was falling and she spraid her ankle. You got back with glimmer while you were still with katniss, seriously?'' he says. What the hell Is he talking about? ''what?! I'm not with glimmer and I wasn't kissing her, what the'' I say. ''peeta I think you should talk to katniss, like now'' he says. ''ok'' we walk to her locker, her and gale are there talking. ''katniss, can we talk?'' I ask. She doesn't look at me and she continues to talk to gale. ''katniss?'' I say again. She rolls her eyes and her and gale start walking away. I follow her and put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, she stops. ''what do you want peeta?'' she asks with an annoyed tone. ''we need to talk, about Friday'' ''there's nothing to talk about, I get it where over'' she says and frowns at the end of her sentence. '' no katniss I don't know what your talking about I would never break up with you'' I say. ''well you did'' she turns around and I turn her back around, she looks down and I see a tear fall down her face, I put my thumb under chin pulling her head up so she will look at me, she continues crying more tears falling I can't stand seeing her like this it breaks my heart. ''katniss can we please talk about this''''fine but only for a little while, gale I'll be back later ok'' she says to him, he gives her a peck on the lips and smirks at me what the hell! I think to myself. This makes me want to punch gale right in the jaw but I control myself I need to talk to katniss, we walk behind the building and stop under a tree. We sit down then she says ''what?'' ''exactly what happened on Friday'' I ask. ''I don't know peeta I should be asking you the same question'' ''finnick said that I was making out with glimmer and that me and her our back together, I don't remember that happing'' ''well it did. I was climbing to the top of our pyramid at practice when I looked down at you and saw you- you were kissing her, and I was shocked, I fell down and spraind my ankel'' she says and points to her ankle ''then no-body could find you, gale took me to the hospital and told me you two were back together so me and gale are kinda together now'' she whispers. ''what!'' is all I can say. ''that's what happened'' she says. ''so me and you- were not getting back together are we?'' I say with a sad look on my face ''no peeta I don't think we are'' ''but katniss I love you, always'' I say. I look at her face she looks heart broken, a stray tear rolls down her cheek. I whip it away. I put my hand on her cheek she places her hand ontop of mine. We look into eachothers eyes. ''me too peeta but I'm with gale and your with glimmer it just can't happen'' she says. My hand comes off her cheek '' I'm gonna figure out what happened ok, then we can be together'' I say and stand up, I walk away , I walk back into the school.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! How have you guys been? Ok I understand that my last chapter was just terrible, it's because I just typed I didn't check it and stuff so yea I was in a rush. I only have about 40 minuets to write this so we'll see how long it will be lol. Oh and by the way I'm a girl just so you all know lol **** anyway here's chapter…. 16. **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own THG so yea I don't.**

**Chapter 16 (finnick's POV):**

I left my history textbook and notebook in my gym locker again! I don't even know why I take my history stuff to football like seriously. I start walking to gym to get my history stuff. I walk into the boy's locker room more like run into the boy's locker room, I don't want to be late I will get detention again and this time annie probably won't be there to keep me company if you know what I mean. Once I am in the locker room I put in my combination to my locker it opens, I quickly put my hand in there and grab my history stuff, I notice that I have chip bags and soda bottles in there I put my history stuff in my backpack and then take out all that trash I walk to the trash can and throw the trash in the trash can, as I throw it away I notice a container it looks like the things doctors use to give you shots. I pick it up out of the trash can and as I roll it around in my hands I notice little writing on it, I read it, it says 'Tracker Jacker Venom ' I bet one of the guys disided to get high. I turn around to walk away when I hear two people talking ''Damit! Glimmer you promised I could have her if you got peeta'' gale says. ''gale she won't dump you'' glimmer says. ''what if she does?'' he asks. ''if katniss doesn't want you then katniss doesn't want you ok? That's not my problem anymore.'' She says. Katniss? What does she have to do with this. ''I should've never helped you'' he mumbles. ''you know you don't regret it'' she says. ''what if someone finds out?'' gale asks. ''find out what?''

''that you gave peeta tracker jacker venom so he could kiss you and start all this'' he says. ''they won't'' she states. ''they might'' gale says. ''no they won't gale, I have to get to class see you around'' she says and I quickly run to close my locker I stand there so she won't notice me, and luckily she doesn't that girl is really stupid. As soon as she leaves and is out of my sight I walk out of the locker room and head to class. Sadly I'm 10 minuets late. I have to tell peeta about what gale and glimmer did hopefully him and katniss will get back together. I will tell him at lunch.

**I know really short sorry about that but next chapter will be up soon **** thanks for reading. Omg right now I'm reading a fanfic called sketching out our love I love that story you should all check it out anyway please review and thanks for reading. Oo the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be! bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people I know its been like 2 weeks since my last update sorry. I have been busy with homework and stuff so I wasn't able to update but I'm here now so here's chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17 (katniss POV):**

I should just take him back, leave gale and be with peeta. But I can't. why? Is it because I'm scared to get hurt again? i don't want to think about this anymore, I need to focous on my studies right now. Since when do I care about my studies? For the rest of the class period I dicide to pay attention. Were learning some new math stuff, it was boring but at least now I know how to di it so if we have a test on I will be prepared.

I'm walking out of class when I hear someone call my name ''CATNIP!'' OH great it's gale! He walks up to me ''hey'' he grabs my hand forcing me to hold hands with him. ''what gale?'' I say frustrated. ''just wanna hang out with my girlfriend'' he replies. ''well maybe she doesn't wanna hang out with you!'' I say. I let go of his hand and run down the hall and to the girls bathroom.

I run into a stall and sit in the corner. I put my face in my hands and start to cry. What should I do? Take him back or not. The bell rings signaling that class has started, ah who cares I guess I'll skip. I cry for about 30 more minuets, then I here a knock at the stall. ''katniss, it's annie I know your in there open the door I wanna talk'' she says. Me and annie have become good friends, I open the door to let her in, we sit in silence for a few minuets then she breaks the silence.

''I know what happened. You should take him back'' she says. I look at her ''why? He keeps hurting me, I don't wanna be in a on and off relationship'' I say. ''katniss you don't honestly think he hurts you on purpose do you?'' she says. To be honest I don't think he does, but I just can't do it. ''I can find someone better'' I state. She snorts ''like who? Gale'' she laughs ''maybe'' I say.

''kat peeta is the nicest and sweetest person I have ever met, gales kind of a jerk, if you havnt noticed he is kinda a womanizer.'' ''no he's not'' ''yea he is, he dates girls for about a week then chases another piece of ass, he just has sex with them then he dumps them like trash. How do you know he won't do the same to you?'' ''I don't.'' ''katniss think about it, in the end do you wanna be dating a complete jerk, or the nicest guy in the world?'' she stands up ''don't do anything stupid'' and with that she leaves me alone. I think for two class periods. Then I make my choice…. Peeta.

**Finnicks POV:**

Peeta looks at me with a mad face like he's about to beat someones ass, specificly gales because I just told him what glimmer and gale did. He stands up and turns to look at gale's table. Gale looks scared and it's kinda funny. Peeta walks up to him and punches him in the face, gales nose gets kind of bloody. I would try to stop him but instead I walk up to gale and help peeta beat him up. We punch a few times before the AP'S come and drag us away next thing you know were in the principles office shit!

**Sorry its so short but I have a bunch of homework! Please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone **** I'm back with yet another chapter! I havn't gotten many reviews which makes me sad but I'm gonna keep writing! Anyway I know your all excited to see what happens so read on ;D**

**Chapter 18 (peetas' POV):**

I'm in the principles office, because I beat up gale I might get suspended but I don't care it was worth it! Gale passed out. That will teach him to mess with me and my girl! ''now , you do relies what's gonna happen to you and Mr. Odair right?'' says paylor. ''yes mam, I do'' ''your expelled, both of you'' she says, I look at her shocked ''expelled?!'' I say. ''yes, you beat ro a pulse'' she says. ''but we had a good reason!'' says finnick. ''and what may that reason be?''

''he injected tracker jacker venom into peeta on Friday at football practice, him and glimmer'' says finnick. ''do you have proof?'' she asks. ''yes'' finnick says as he pulls out the needle, he hands it to her. ''oh my!'' she exclaims. ''he is not only getting expelled he is going to jail. This drug is illigel'' wow jail, sounds like a good place for him and glimmer. ''glimmers going too right?'' ''yes she was part of this'' she calls the cops then she calls gale and glimmer to her office.

They walk in.''what?'' glimmer says in a annoyed tone. ''sit please, Mr. Mellark and odair you can go now.'' She says. We both leave and as I walk out of the office some one run's into my arms, it is who I was hoping it would be…. Katniss. I hug her back. ''peeta, I love you!'' she's says and pushes her lips against mine. We kiss until finnick coughs awkwardly. ''finally relized he was the one for you?'' he asked her. ''yes'' she replies smiling at me, I smile back. ''I heard what happened'' she says worriedly ''are you ok?'' ''yes I beat him to a pulse. Just for you'' I say with a grin. ''oh and we wont be seeing gale, and glimmer for a while'' I say as I smirk. Gale and glimmer are escorted out of the building by police officers but not before they scream loud curse words at us, like ''bitch's you'll all pay for this'' glimmer yells at the top of her lungs.

''fuck you all!'' gale says, and with that their gone. I turn to face katniss ''I missed you'' ''so did I, just promise me you wont hurt me again peeta I don't want to lose you again'' she says. I give her a slow and loving kiss telling her I'm sorry and reassuring her that I won't leave her ever again. ''let's get to class'' I say, I hold her hand and we walk to class. The rest of the day goes by fast, many girls thank me for beating up gale some even told me to call them and gave me their numbers. I laughed and katniss would glair at them, if looks could kill. At the end of the day we dicide that we are gonna hang out, and go on our first date to the movies.

After I drop her off at her house I drive home and take a shower for the date.

**Katniss' POV:**

Me and peeta are back together! And we are going to the movies tonight. As soon as I get home I tell my mom and sister where I am going to tonight. We are going in peetas' car because I kind of wasted all the gas. I run upstairs and hop in the shower. When I get out I run to my closet and pick out navy blue jeans and a white shirt then I put on my white vans and white socks. I walk over to the mirror and dicide I'm gonna leave my hair down because that's the way peeta likes it. When I'm ready I walk down stairs and see peeta talking to my mom.

They are laughing about something, I walk over to them ''ready?'' peeta asks. ''yea'' ''it was nice talking to you I'll have her back by 11'' he says and we walk to his car.

**Ok ok sorry it was so short but I have more homework! Oh and your welcome lol jk review please. If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will keep peeta and katniss together, if not we will see what happens *smirks* well please review and bye bye **


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy everyone! Whats up? Ok yes I knowi havn't updated in like a week… again. I'm sorry it's just it's really hard for me to update um I know many of you have been awaiting the date **** and here it and at the end of this chapter I'm gonna have a important authors note so please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, any of it.**

**Chapter 19 (peetas' pov):**

I'm at home in my room looking through my closet, I find a blue shirt that I've been told makes my eyes 'pop'. I lay it on the bed then put some black pants on the bed. As soon as the cloths land on the bed I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm in there I strip off my cloths and step in the shower at first the water is cold but it get's warmer and warmer until it starts burning my skin I scream OWWW! And quickly shut off the water.i get out of the shower and expose my skin to the cold air. I wrap a towel around myself and dry myself off then I wrap it around my waist and walk to my room . once im in there I drop the towel to the floor and put on my boxers, shirt and pants. Then I put on my socks and blue shoes.

Once my shoes are on I grab my keys and wallet and head out the door. I get in the car and drive to katniss' house. When I get there I knock on her door and her mom opens it. ''hello peeta, come in'' ''hi '' I say I as I walk in. ''katniss is still getting ready, want to see some of katniss' old baby pictures'' she asks with a slit smile. ''sure'' I say and sit down at the table with her. She shows me some of them and I laughe because there so cute it's funny. Then katniss comes downstairs and see's me laughing but she brushes it off and we tell her mom goodbye and leave.

Once we arrive at the movie theater she turns to me and says'' what movie are we gonna watch?'' ''how about, the vow'' she says again. ''sure.'' We buy the tickets then get some popcorn. Then we walk to our theater. We find good seats at the top and sit down. Once the movie starts katniss turns to me and says'' I've been waiting for this for days!'' and before I say 'what?' she presses her lips to mine. I kiss her back and next thing you know we are making out. We pull away once the movie ends. ''we missed the whole movie'' I say and laugh a little. She laughes ''that was awsome'' I hold her hand and we walk out of the theater and go outside.

''were are we going now?" she asks. ''the hob'' I say. The hob is a fancy restaurant here in 12, I thought she might wanna go somewhere special since we have been through so much and now we are back together. Her smile gets brighter. We drive to the hob and walk in. we stand in line. Then the man says '' do you have a reservation?'' ''yes, mellark'' I say. He checks his list and smiles ''right this way mr. mellark.'' We walk to a table near a big window that shows the city. Me and katniss order our food.

''so how have you been?'' she asks. I look at her ''good now that you're here with me'' she blushes. I lean in to kiss her, she kisses me back we kiss for a while then we hear the waiter cough awkwardly. We both turn tomato red and the waiter chuckles as he hands us our food. We dig into the food right away. We talk some more until we have finished our dinner.

''ready to go?'' I ask. '' yes'' she replies as she takes hold of my hand. We pay and leave to the car. I drive her home and stop right outside her house. We make out again and then she pulls away and says ''I have to go, I have cheerleading practice early tomorrow morning, bye peeta see you tomorrow'' she says and gives me one last peck on the lips.

When she leaves I wait for her to get into her house then drive away. What a night!

**Okay I know it's short and I'm sorry but I have some homework well actually I have a lot of homework to do! So I will update soon **** oh yea um I almost have 100 reviews! My 100****th**** and 107****th**** reviewers will give me an idea for the next chapter or chapters to come and I promise it will be put in the story may the odds be ever in your favor! LOL well bye love you all 3**


	20. authors note

Hey everyone I'm so sorry that I didn't upload last week, and I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but please read it thanks.

Ok well about a week or 2 ago I lost my mustache wallet and I had everything in there even my flash drive where I had 19 chapters of fanfic! I cried so much but I got a new flash drive and on November 6 my birthday I will have my own laptop! Yay so I will update a lot. Ok as much as I love this story and writing it I just want to finish it, because I have so many other fanfic ideas. They are all gonna be hunger games fanfics so that's nice. Ok, I need a BETA like really bad. If anyone Is interested please pm me. I will reply as quickly as I can but if you don't reply I will pick someone else ok. I think that's all, well around November 6 I will replace this note with a chapter I promise. Ok bye for now.


	21. yet again another authors note

Yet again another authors note. Ok lets get started how have you guys been? How was your holidays? What did you get for Christmas? Did you get drunk new years? Lol. I would love to know. I am so so so so sorry for not updating in what 3-4 months! Ive been going threw a bunch of shit that I have to deal with and its hard. I will be updating in a few weeks 2 maybe just letting you guys know. Do you guys have any thing you want to happen in the story? If you do tell me ok. I will try my best to write a couple really long chapters to make up for the months ive been gone. Oh yea and I have a bunch of new fanfic Ideas so expect a couple new stories. I think that's all and thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**AHHHH! I'm back you guys! **** How have you been? I am sooooo sorry about making you wait freaking 3-4 months for this ain't nobody got time for that am I right? Well remember how I said I was living with my cousin… well yesterday we moved into OUR new house and this week is my spring break so uh yea that's pretty awesome I missed you guys so much XD ok well I am gonna let ya'll read cause your all probably pissed with me but hey you have the right to be pissed well see you at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT SWEAR!**

**CHAPTER 22 (Katniss' pov):**

Its been 3 weeks since me and Peeta got back together and what can I say… I love him! I just have not found the courage to tell him to his face yet, but I'll do it soon. Just not to soon cause then he'll think I'm weird and we don't want that. When should I tell him? Maybe today at school, or tomorrow. I could always tell him next week.. or next month. 'ok Katniss stop stalling' I think to myself. "you can do it" I chant to myself quietly as I get ready for school.

I throw on a light brown cami with buttons on the front, and a pair of dark wash blue short shorts, light brown tights and along my pair of brown flats. Over the past few weeks prim has been pushing me to dress well 'hipster' as she calls it. I've gotten used to I though and I'm actually starting to like the style. I curl my hair so it falls down my shoulders like soft waves and add a brown hat. I decide that I'm ready for school so I grab my purse, yes I said purse not backpack. I started using a purse and now carry one folder , a notebook, and a pen to school instead of my big blue binder and backpack. I grab my cell phone, keys, make-up and sunglasses and shove them in my purse before I walk downstairs quietly as to not wake anyone up.

I hop into my car and switch it on with a swift turn of my keys. I then start driving down the road when I see a Starbucks coffee place. Oh my god they built one right in front of the school! Peeta got me addicted to Starbucks' chocolate frappe 2 weeks ago and ever since then I have been driving all the way downtown just for a frappe. I quickly and excitedly turn the corner and drive into the Starbucks parking lot. I jump out of my car with my purse and walk into the pale grey and green building. When I walk in I am immediately surrounded with the smell of coffee. I smile and walk into the line. I look at the menu and wonder what Peeta would like, because me being the nice girlfriend I am, am going to get him something. So I take out my phone and call his number, I hear his ringtone and look around before looking in front of me and seeing a head full of blonde curls. A smile creeps onto my lips as I see him answer the phone.

"hello?" he says. I tap him on the shoulder, and he looks back at me. He does a double take before he sees that it's me. He turns his whole body around and smiles at me. "kitty" he says and kisses my cheek. Kitty is his new nick-name for me. I pull him down to kiss me and he obliges without hesitating he kisses me full on the lips. We pull away when the casher coughs awkwardly. "can I take your order?" he then says. Peeta turns and looks at the scrawny kid with a splash of freckles on his face and says "yea, uh can I get a vanilla bean frappe and also a chocolate frappe with extra whip cream" he then turns to me and winks, my knees buckle. Peeta always knew how to make my insides feel like jelly.

I smile at him shyly and he pays the boy who then hands us our frappes. "thanks for the frappe" I say and kiss his cheek. "anything for you baby" he says and kisses my forehead. We sit down across from each other at a small green table. I sip some of my frappe and look at him. He was looking me up and down and then stopped on my face, he smiled and said "you look beautiful today, as always" he was so charming and flattering. As soon as he had finished his sentence I started thinking about how much I love him and while I was thinking about that I was over come with a fear. What he doesn't love me back? I start feeling doubtful. He deserves someone prettier, smarter, nicer, then me. I don't deserve anyone like him, he's well he's perfect. That's the only way to describe him. _Perfect._ He was taking sips of his frappe and gave me a look full of concern. "kitty, you ok?" he asks. "earth to katniss" he says and waves his hand in front of my face. I am shaken from my thoughts. "you ok?" he asks again.

"yea perfectly fine" I say reassuringly.

"I was starting to worry that maybe I was boring you to death" he said.

"peeta, you could never bore me. You're a very interesting person. In a good way though not in the nerdy way." I say. He smiles. Do we ever stop smiling? I wonder. We then get into a conversation about our weekends and he is telling me a funny story about how Finnick almost burned down his kitchen trying to bake brownies for Annie, when I blurt out the words that I was to afraid to say before.

"Peeta Mellark, I think I'm in love with you. Scratch that, I _know _I'm in love with you" I finish, peeta says nothing, he only gapes at me. Well, the cats out of the bag now isn't it.

**Well there you go! Sorry I gave you guys a cliff hanger but I will update as soon as possible! Oh yea and before I forget… follow me on twitter: rebelious_kat and on instagram: COLLATERAL_DAMAGE well bye and don't forget to review ;D.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey party people! I got a few reviews last week about how you guys 'love' my story and that I need to update soon. Oh, and i'm soooo sorry about not updating sooner but I was just really busy. I finally got my laptop but since I moved I had to change schools and as soon as I started there my grades just dropped so iv'e been trying hard to get my grades up and I have finals next week so yea i'm done talking I will try to update more frequently, and my new story should be up by next week so follow,favorite and whatever else and stay tuned for more Senior Year At Panem High. Now you can read, bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did but I don't.**

**Chapter 23 (Peeta's POV):**

"You what?" I stammer. "I love you Peeta, you don't have to say it back if you don't feel the sam-", she starts, but before she can finish her sentence I press my lips to hers and kiss her softly.

She tastes good, like chocolate. I pull away and look down into her gray, silver like, eyes. "I love you too Katniss." I was planning to tell her I loved her this weekend. I was going to ask her out on a date, re-create our first real date, dinner an a movie.

But I guess she beat me to it. Oh well, you don't hear me complaining. She smiles widely looking at me. "You do?" She asks with a hint of hope in her eyes. I nod, "Katniss Everdeen I am completely and utterly in _love _with you." I say while holding her hand. Her smile gets wider, if possible, and I smile back at her.

**(Finnicks' POV):**

"Hey love birds", I say as I get in the middle of the _peeniss _make-out session. Yes I said _peeniss_. Madge, Annie, Delly, Johanna, and I got together a few weeks ago and made Katniss and Peeta a ship name. We decided on Peeniss Everlark.

"What do you want Finnick?" Peeta asks in an annoyed tone, I know what he really wants to say 'Cock-Blocker'. I grin and shrug at them,"Well I arrived at football practice ready to get shit done when I noticed the captain of the football team, other wise known as you", I point at Peeta, "Wasn't there. So I thought I should come and remind you that we have have state championships in 3 days bro. So you better get your shit together and get your ass to practice because we are gonna win, okay?" I finish my little speech.

He nods. "Okay and you", I point at Katniss,"Better get your cute little butt to cheerleading practice cause you girls have state championships to win in 2 days." She rolls her eyes at me. "Sure." She says turning to Peeta. "I'll see you later babe." He leans down and kisses her. "Ugh. Not in front of me you two!" I fain gaging.

She chuckles pulling away from him "See you two later." She says, blowing a kiss at Peeta as we walk away from her and to the gym.

**(Peetas' POV): **

When we got to the boys locker room I changed into my football uniform as Finnick went on and on about Annie, I didn't mind listening to him talk about her though. When I was changed and ready we headed out to the football field and started warming up with the others. When we finished getting warmed up I decided to give the team a short pep talk.

"Alright you guys, in about 3 days we have state championships to go to. The other team better bring toilet paper cause _shit's gonna go down._ We are going to win no matter what, so we need to get our heads in the game now. Okay, lets get shit done."

**Ok not alot happened in this chapter and it was pretty short but I liked it. I hope you guys liked it too. Next chapter, the games. Both, the cheerleading and football ones. And as peeta Said, you better bring toilet paper cause shit's gonna go down. BYE BYE YOU GUYS!**

**Review and stuff it inspires me to write more. I love you all, bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**ughh I never seem to have a lot of time to write new chapters, which sucks. Its midnight over here so yea I should be asleep but i'm not, i'm writing this new chapter. Sorry it took me weeks to update but I had alot of testing last week and stuff so yea. I really havn't thought about this chapter much so lets see what happens shall we?**

**Chapter 24 (Peetas' POV):**

Damn, Katniss looks _fine_ in her new cheerleading uniform. I don't want to be a perverted pig of a boyfriend by staring at her ass, but damn she sure is making this hard. "Are you sure I look okay?", Katniss asks me as she inspects herself through the mirror.

"Kat baby, you look HOT." I reasure her. "Hopefully the judges will think so too, maybe i'll flash a little leg", she says with a small smirk. "Yea if you wanna show someone some leg, i'm available anytime of the week." I state with a grin.

"This year representing Panem High School, give it up for The Mockingjays!" says a loud enthusiastic voice. I smile down at Katniss. "Don't worry you'll do great, you always do." I say and peck her on the lips.

She nods and puts on a smile for the camera's. Her and the rest of the squad jog over to the center and they music starts to play, its an upbeat song. They start their cheer and I see the judges smile and nod looking impressed as they watch them and write stuff on their notebooks.

When they finish their cheer the crowd goes berzerk, at around the middle of the cheer I made my way over to the other guys now we are scream/cheering for our girlfriends as they walk over to us sweating and breathing hard.

I pull katniss to me and press my lips to hers, a while later I pull away smiling widely at her. "You did great!" I said and hugged her tightly. Annie walks over to us with an excited Finnick right behind her. "I think he's more excited about this then me!" she exclaims with a giggle as Finnick kisses her neck. "They are about announce the winners." Annie says and gently pushes Finnick away and pulls Katniss with her. Katniss turns around still being pulled away by annie and blows a kiss at me, I pretend to catch it on my cheek.

"This year only 3 of 15 squads stood out to us. In 3rd place in this years cheer compitition straight from District 13's very own, The bomb squad." A very safistacated looking women says into her microphone. "2nd place is The sharks, from District 4. And our 1st place winners whome get the prize money and the gold tropie are The Mockingjays from District 12's Panem high. Congradulations to all of you and goodnight." She says checking her watch.

The main lights turn off and the judges and everyone else starts leaving. I make my way through the crowd to Katniss and kiss crash my lips into hers. I wrap my arms around her and pick her up, she squels as I spin her around in circles.

"We won!" She says loudly as all of the squad and the guys come over to us. I put her down, I move behind her wraping my arms around her and kiss her shoulder. "I told you that you would." I state in a matter-of-fact tone.

All of the girls run over to their huge gold trophy, Katniss grabs the prize money and walks over to the circle of girls and their boyfriends and holds up the money, "3 grand! What do you guys say about going on a little field trip, all of us." She asks looking at everyone.

"HELL YEA!" We all scream and go into a massive group hug with Katniss in the middle.

After the compitition me and the guys decided to have our last practice before tomorrow afternoon when we will be leaving for the state championships. But first, we all decided to take our girlfriends home. But thats not what they had in mind. "We are going to be at State championships too, we are your cheerleaders. Of coarse we have to practice with you." They all argude with us, well not all of us.

"Peeta, my man, I think its only fair that we let them practice with us." Finnick said to me as he rested a hand on my shoulder. "Finnick, you just want to see annie in her work-out clothes." I said to him. "So true, but you know you want to see Katniss her short, tight shorts and sports bra." He argude. I bit my lip, as much as I wanted to see that, we can't afford to have distractions. "Bro,come on." I finally gave in and said yes.

"Okay fine." I said with a sigh. Katniss pecked my lips, "Love ya." She said smiling. I nod and smile back at her. Darius comes back with a football in hand. We all run over to him and start playing. Thresh and I are team captains. We pick our teams and then our cheerleaders. "I want Katniss." Finnick said and winked her way. She smiled sweetly at him and flicked him off walking over to him. I glare at Finnick and say,"I'll take little miss cresta." She smiles and walks over to me and kisses my cheek. She glares at him. He puts a hand to his heart, "Aw baby it's just a game. Your my cheerleader." He says to her as she walks away from him to stand on my teams side.

The game was almost over but we were tied. I had the ball and I was running to make a touchdown. I was half way there and the guys on the other team were trying to grab the ball but I just kept running, until I turned and looked at katniss, she smiled and blew a kiss at me. I was momentarily destracted and then next thing I knew Thresh had me on the ground.

Finnick gave Katniss a high five and he ran over to Thresh who passed the ball to him. Once I was back on my feet I was chasing Finnick. I motioned for Annie to do something so I could grab the ball. Finnick turned to me, "Sup lover boy." He saw Annie and she bit her lip bending over to pick up her water bottle. He made a weird sound between a moan and a groan and I took the ball from him and ran, I made the touch down and won the game.

I jogged over to my team, the girls cheered for us. They all congradulated me. "Good game," Finnick said to me as we did our handshake. I nodded ,"You played good, next time, don't get distracted." I said with a smirk as I walked away from him and to Katniss.

"Your really good at distraction arn't you Kitty?" I said as I snuck up behind her and wraped my arms around her waist. I kissed her quickly and she nodded. "Very good apparently."

After our practice we went out for a late dinner at a pizza place. I took out my wallet to pay for myself and Katniss. Before she could say something like 'I have money.' I handed the cashier a 20. He gave me my change, I shoved it into my pocket. I got my drink, Dr. Pepper, a tray, and plate. I grabbed multipal slices of pizza especially peperoni and alfredo.

The guys and I moved a bunch of tables together and sat down,I sat across from Katniss and next to Finnick and Annie, also Lavenia and Darius. "Ever tried alfredo pizza before?" I asked Katniss. She shook her head, "Nope, it looks weird, like watery cheese." She said. "Here, taste. I promise it doesn't taste like watery cheese." I said as I took a slice and fed it to her, she smiled and bit it.

She ended up eating all of my alfredo pizza, but I didn't mind because I was already full. We were about to leave when Madge being Madge decided that she wanted icecream. We didn't end up going home util 12:57. I kissed Katniss goodbye when I dropped her off and walked her to her door. "Goodnight." I finally said when we pulled away from eachother. "Sweet dreams," She said and yawned opening her door. "We leave at 10 in the morning tomorrow. I'll pick you up and we'll meet everyone else at school, okay?" I said to her. She nodded and kissed my cheek softly. "See you tomorrow baby blue." Katniss said with a smile, I found out that she had secretly refered to me as baby blue in her head because my eye color. "Night kat," I said as she walked into her house I walked back to my car and drove home.

I step out of the shower and wrap a orange towel, with weird flower designs on it, around my waist and walked into my room. I put on some blue jeans and a white T-shirt ontop of my white muscle shirt. Once I was ready to go I grabbed my suit case, that I packed last night and walked down stairs. My dad and brothers were baking, as usual. "I'm off to pick up Katniss. I'll see you in a couple of days." I told them. My dad came over to me and hugged my, "Make me proud son," he said with a smile. "We'll be here when you get back," he said then added ,"with your trophie."

I left and drove to Katniss' house, I got out of my car and knocked on her door. She answered and said,"Hey." She started to drag her suit case out the door when I said, "Here, let me." And took her suit cause to the car without struggle. She smiled shaking her head once we were in my car, "Show off." She muttered to me.

"It's not my fault I have big muscles." I said to her with a smile, She took my free hand and I intwined our fingers and brought our hands up to my lips, I kissed her hand softly. She smiled. We drove to school and met everyone in the back. "We got the whole car schedual finished, Annie and I are going in your car." Finnick said when I lowered my window. "Alright, hop in." I said unlocking the doors.

"We are all gonna stop somewhere to eat breakfast first, we havn't decided yet though. I'll be back." Finnick told me and then jogged back to his car where 4 other people were singing some weird song. He took 3 suit cases out and walke back to my car where he shoved them into my trunk before walking over to the car where Johanna and Thom are making out. "So were are we gonna eat?" He asks and they look at him annoyed.

"Waffle house." Johanna says to him. "But we want Ihop." I hear clove say to Finnick. They all start arguing, I get out of the car and walk over to them. "Okay how about we eat at denny's?" I say to all of them. They consider it and start agreeing "Okay, Denny's it is." I say, "Meet you guys there." I pull Finnick with me to my car.

I start the car back up and drive to Denny's.

(Katniss' POV:)

We had arrived to the Capitol 4 hours after we ate at Denny's. We were now at our hotel putting our bags in our rooms and getting ready for the game today. All of the girls came to me and Peeta's room to change and put our faces on as Delly said. We all had to take showers first though and there was't enough showers so we had to take showers 2 at a time.

It was my turn to shower, and Annie. We walked by a Naked Johanna drying her hair, and everyone else was half naked. I looked over at the door and saw most of the guys looking through the slightly ajar door. I saw peeta's baby blue eyes looking at me, since I was half naked too. I flicked him off and saw him wink at me, I rolled my eyes as me and Annie walked into the shower.

We quickly showered then walked out drying our hair with towels. I pulled on a pair of lacy panties and a bra, I was planning to have some alone time with Peeta tonight. I pulled on cheerleading outfit and went off to do my hair. Madge volunteered to do my hair so I let her.

When we were all ready we walked out of the hotel and got into the bus that was gonna drive us to the Football game. We arrived and got out of the bus, as soon as we got out I could hear fans screaming and cheering. We went to the locker rooms were the team finished putting on shoulder pads and football helmets.

They were about to go into the field when I pulled Peeta to me and kissed him passionatly before he put on his helmet. I smiled and pulled away. "You'll do great I promise." I said to him. "I'll be cheering you on," I said with a shake of my golden pom poms. He chuckled, "Oh yea and remember that i'm betting 1 grand on you so don't lose." I joked, we both laughed and then he kissed me again. Next thing I knew he was out in the field and the game had started.

We won 25 to 18! The team was doing interviews and taking turns holding the trophie when a bearded old looking man who looked pityful came up to me. "Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellarks' girlfriend?" He asked. "This is she." I answered with a nod.

"I am here to inform you that the Mellark family has just been in a house fire and are now in a hospital here in critical condition." It took me a moment to understand what he just said. I nodded and looked up to see Peeta making his way through the crowd to me.

He tried to pull me into a hug but I looked at him. "What wrong Kat?" He asked.

"Peeta, your family is here in the capitol." I said. "Oh thats great, where are they?" He asked with a smile. "They are in the hospital, in critical condition, because they were just in a house fire." I said quietly.

**THANKS FOR READING, SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, SHARE.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ahhhhhh! Hey ya guys! I just bought The Fault In Our Stars by: John Green I can't wait to read it! Anywho at the end of this chapter there will be an important authors note, so if you read this please please please read the next one! OK I AM SOOO SORRY for the cliff hanger but I had to do it! And to all of you people who read this and check EVERY spelling error, i'm sorry but I never said I won the annual spelling bee :p OKAY I will let you read now.**

**CHAPTER 25 (Peetas' POV):**

As I stand in my dad's hospital room I begin to think about who ,or what, might have started the fire. But every time I think about it all I see is _blank._ I wish that I never left home, to go to the game. Maybe I could have prevented or stopped the fire had I been there. I honestly don't think that me leaving and my house catching on fire was a _councidence._

I stand up and walk over to the bathroom, as I walk in the automatic light switch on and I look at my reflection in the mirror. I don't only feel like shit, but I look the part too. My hair is standing up at strange angles and I have dark purple circles under my eyes, which also happen to be red and puffy. As I look in the mirror I remember the words that Dr. Hartman spoke to me. _"Your dad and brothers will be fine, as for your mother... the fire really got her good. We don't think she'll make it but we are trying our hardest to keep her alive."_

Before he said that to me, nurse Joy told me that my mother had my mom had broken several ribs, she also shattered her ankle, she bumped her head hard enough to almost brake it and she was internally bleeding. I had asked if I could see her but they told me she couldn't have visitors, of coarse I objected statting that she was my mother but they warnned to kick me out of the hospital if I tried to go in.

I quickly used the bathroom and walked out. I met up with Katniss in the hallway my brothers were staying in. "How's he doing?" She asked, she was talking about my dad. "He's doing fine." I said blandly. "And your um mother?" Katniss asked quietly. "No better then before I suppose." I answered.

"Listen Katniss, you don't have to stay tonight. Go to the hotel with everyone and get some sleep. I'll stop by in the morning, okay?" I said to her. "No, Peeta I want to stay and be here for you." She replied quickly. "Your not obligated to stay just because i'm your boyfriend, you know?" I said in a semi rude manner. She looked at me with a mask of hurt.

"Fine. If you don't want me here i'll go." "No, Kat its not that I don't want you to stay but I kind of want to be, you know, _alone." _I said that last part to myself because she had already grabbed her bag and walked off.

"Fuck." I mutter. Not only is my family in the hospital, now my girlfriend is mad at me. Well fuck me. Just what I need, more shit to deal with. I walk back to my dad's room and sit on the chair next to his bed. I start to close my eyes when I hear a loud "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" From the other hallway. I open my eyes and run out of the room, following the sound.

As soon as I turn the corner I see that a group of doctors is crowding around a room. I get closer and notice the room number. It's my mom's room. I run all the way to the room and make my way inside long enough to see a doctor trying to bring my mother back to life.

My mom is_ dead._

_**3 days later**_

I walked out of my hotel room and made my way to Katniss'. As soon as I knock someone opens it, Madge. "Hey hot stuff. You here for Kat?" She greeted, I barley have time to nod before I here Katniss say from somewhere in the room, "Okay Madge, you can stop eye fucking my boyfriend and let him in." I grin as Madge opens the door wider and I walk inside. As soon as I am in the room I start coughing as I am in toxicated by a fruity smell.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" I say to Katniss. She giggles and says, "Its purfume, Annies purfume." "I feel bad for Finnick then." I reply with a chuckle. Annie walks by and mutters, "He loves my purfume." I laugh.

My mom had passed away 3 days ago. I'm still not over it. But Katniss seems to be making things better for me. Whenever I see her I automaticly smile. Just talking to her makes my life so much better, she's my remedy in a weird way. Today Katniss, my father, my two brothers, and I are going out for dinner since the hospital let them go. They are feeling much better and are healing pretty quickly.

Right now, all of the football team, and all of the cheerleaders are going out for breakfest amd then we are gonna go to a mall some place around here.

I sit down on Katniss' bed as she starts to get ready to leave. She puts on blackish short shorts with black pantihoes underneath and studded black boots, before she puts on her shirt she tells me to look away, I do as I am told with a chuckle. I grin as I peek once or twice. She put on a white and black, The Black Keys, t- shirt.

When she is done putting on her clothes she walks over to a mirror and starts to apply some make-up. She finishes up her make-up and grabs a blue object from her suit case. A hair flat iron. She plugs it into the wall and waits a while for it to heat up. As she waits she walks over to me and sits on my lap, smiling.

"You almost done?" I ask. "Almost." She answers before she pulls me to her and presses her lips to mine. We kiss for a while before she pulls away smiling and walks back over to the mirror. "Really? Your just gonna leave me hanging." I call to her. I seriously wish she hadn't pulled away, I was enjoying myself. She laughs and nods as she starts to straighten her hair.

When she is FINALLY done getting ready she turns off her flat iron and comes over to me. "Sorry I left you hanging, babe." She says with a grin. "Do you forgive me?" She added with a pout. I shook my head. She frowned, "How can I make it up to you?" "You could, I don't know. Get naked or something... just a suggestion." I said as I laughed. She laughed too and started to pull up her shirt. I looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed loudly as she pulled it back down.

"You actually thought I was gonna get naked, didn't you?" She asked when she stopped laughing long enough to say something. I nodded with a frown. She looked at me and then sat back on my lap, she took my face in her hands and kissed me gently. I kissed her back softly. "Forgive me now?" She whispered against my lips, I nodded and kept kissing her.

We made out until Johanna came over to us and snapped her fingers in our faces. "You guys, its time to go eat. And by eat, I don't mean eat each others faces off like you were just demonstrating." I chuckled and Katniss got off my lap. I stood up and we all walked out of the room.

We met up with the others in the hotel lobby and left for the nearest Ihop. When we found the place we stepped out of our car's and walked inside. Me and Finnick walked inside in slow motion. When we got inside a waitress showed us to our tables. All of the guys, including me, got about 4 tables and put them together. I sat down next to Katniss. We got our menus and ordered our drinks.

When the waitresses came back with our drinks we were all ready to order our food. We ordered and then began talking amoungst each other as we waited for the food to arrive. When the waitresses came back with our food we dug in. I ate my crapes and Katniss ate her Chocolate chip pancakes, the girl loves her chocolate.

I occasionaly took sips of my coffee, drinking it made me feel like and old person, other wise known as a adult, except when it came to Starbucks, your never to young or old for Starbucks. We ate and talked and drank until we were all to full to even open our mouths, afraid that if we did all the food would come gushing out.

We paid and left Ihop. As we got into our car's Cato was telling everyone how to get to the mall. I listened and when he was done, I got into the car and we drove to the mall. Some people got lost but luckily we didn't. "I am so happy you knew how to get here." Katniss said to me when we were in the parking lot. I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

We found a parking spot and parked. I called everyone and we agreed to meet up at the movie theater here. When we walked inside something caught Katniss' attention. A store named Academy. We walked in she took me to the back, to a section subtitled "Archery". She looked around at all the diffrent bows and quivers of arrows. She said that all of the bows were great but her dad was the one that made the best bows, and with that, we left the store and made our way to the movie theater.

We stood on the side of the line for the movie tickets, waiting for everyone to come. A little while later everyone was standing in a circle arguing about which movie we were gonna watch. The guys and I didn't care which movie we were gonna "watch" because we were just gonna watch whatever our girlfriends pick, either way we are gonna end up making out and not watching it so who cares.

"The hobbit! No, Now you see me! Warm bodies! Come on lets just watch Fast 6!" All the girls argued until Katniss said, "Lets go watch The Great Gatsby." Everyone seemed pleased with her movie choice so we got in line and slowly made it to the front were we paid for our tickets.

We walked inside and there was another line a waiting us, the food line. I knew Katniss loved popcorn so I told her to go to the theater and pick our seats while I buy the snacks. She kissed me quickly and left. I waited about 10 minuets in the line before it was my turn.

"Can I have a box of M&M'S, a large bucket of popcorn and 2 medium ." I said to the cashier. He nodded and rung up my order. I paid and he handded me the food. I grabbed two straws and started my decent to the theater.

I walked in as the previews started and Katniss waved me over to our seats in the very back corner, I grinned to myself as I made my way to her. I sat down in the seat next to her, she took the box of M&M'S from my hand and opened it, she then poured them into the popcorn. Katniss smiled at me and said, "I love you so much, Peeta. Not only because your hot, but you buy me food too." I laughed and ate a handful of the popcorn mixture.

I looked up at the screen and started to watch the trailers. Every once and a while we would comment on a movie that looked good, or one that just seem tragicly bad, until finally the movie started. Katniss laid her head on my shoulder. Unfortunatly thats the only touching we did during the movie, true story.

**OKAY! Did you guys like it? I hope so. In the next chapter, you have a few things to look forward to, like Peetas' mom's funeral, the rest of the mall scene and a few other things I suppose. Well here is the big news! I started a new story, on Wattpad. Its called "THE PSYCHOTIC ONES." its not about The hunger games but I wanted to try out something different. But if you know what Wattpad is please go check out my story and follow me on there. Books_are_better. As always please leave me a review and share this story with others, thanks, BYE!**


End file.
